


Song of the Vale

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pandaria, Post-World of Warcraft: Legion, Post-World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, Resurrected Varian Wrynn, Resurrection, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: “Here the Sacred Pools spring pure.Here, seek any who desire cure.Holy. Nature. Powers Divine.Turn death to life, death to life."After the death of his father, Varian Wrynn, Anduin was mainly interested in that last line.[Currently being Rewritten and Finished]





	1. The Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> Canon lore and timelines are dead to me, as always.
> 
> You might be saying - This fic looks familiar.. haven’t I seen it before? But it is completely rewritten and also now finished. 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten on 07/02/20. Much love <3

_There is a valley where dreamers sleep._

  
Anduin had stopped at the top of the valley the previous night to give his weary bones a few precious hours to rest, but as the bright sun rose slowly into the pinkish morning sky, did he rose alongside it. The few hours of rest had not done much for him, the King having spent the time lying awake on his bedroll, his eyes gazing up at the twinkling stars far above him as hopes and fears about what was to come to following day chased each other around his mind. As he rubbed his tired eyes and stretched his sore muscles and aching leg, Anduin quickly and efficiently moved around his small camp, gathering up his bedroll and packing it into the bottom of his pack. Anduin quickly pulled the pack onto his back and threw the hood of his cloak - which had helped to protect the kings’ identity during his journey to this sacred place - up to cover his blond hair and cast a shadow his features, before using his hands and cupping them together to gather water from the softly flowing creek that lay only a little ways away from where he had spent the night, turning to toss the cool and clear water onto the still smoldering coals of the fire that he had started for warmth the previous day.

As the coals hissed and dimmed, Anduin was confident that the fire wouldn’t start up again. He adjusted the straps of his pack on his shoulders and set off again, pulling a handful of nuts and berries that he had gathered throughout his trip to have as a morning meal while he walked to his final destination.

As Anduin began slowly and carefully making his way down the slight slope of the valley’s edge, the king took the time to look around and truly take in the beauty and serenity of the sacred place that he had spent the last few days traveling to reach.

The grass was lush and a beautiful shade of green, the tall strands glistening with scattered droplets of the morning dew, moving in unison as the gentle breezes softly moved through them. Trees were scattered across the valley, offering locations perfect for a few moments of rest in the shade to escape the warm sun that beamed down from far above, the bright beams shining through the light and fluffy clouds that lazily drifted across the early morning sky.

Animals were abundant here, Anduin had seen brief glimpses of fluffy rabbits as they hopped through the tall grasses by him. In addition to the animals he could recognize and identify, there was a multitude of creatures that he had never seen outside of the beautiful lands of Pandaria. There were large furred creatures that reminded him of tigers that lazily lounged in the branches of the trees, barely sparing Anduin a curious glance before lowering their large heads back down to continue their naps or moving to jump heavily to the ground, bounding off after some small animal or insect that had caught their attention.

  
_Where flowers bloom and willows weep._

  
As Anduin roamed further into the valley, he stretched out his hands and let his calloused and rough palms brush against the soft and beautiful flowers than bloomed all around him, the king taking great amounts of care to avoid stepping on the small plants that grew in his path. The leaves of the willows above him brushed against his long blond hair as he made his way past. A few of the small leaves would fall from the tree as he passed, getting entangled with his hair or gently spiraling through the air in a slow descent to rest upon the grass of the valley.

  
_Where loamy earth springs life anew._

  
Anduin was almost breathless as he took in the abundance of life and beauty that was present all around him, everywhere he looked. The king was amazed at the number of animals and plants that breathed and bloomed everywhere he looked. It was absolutely wonderful. 

Anduin felt at peace for the first time in a long, long time. A smile graced his wind-chapped lips. The young king had not found a reason to smile since the death of his father, but this place had had a positive effect on him. All of Pandaria, in general, had. It provided him an escape, a reprieve from the stresses of the current happenings back in Stormwind.

But Anduin hadn’t made this journey to escape his duties as a king, no. He made this journey to bring back a king.

  
_And waters sparkle, clear and blue._

  
Anduin ended up walking along a small creek, the clear waters sparkling in the bright sunlight as it ran over small rocks and twists in its path down the slope of the valley. Colorful fish leapt over the surface of the creek’s blue waters before diving back under the waters once again, their shapes distorted by the moving waters as Anduin leisurely watched them.

When the king stopped to rest for a brief moment, he crouched beside the creek and reached out to trail his hand in the cold water, watching curiously as brightly colored fish of all sizes easily swam around the obstacle in their path. A small twitch of their bodies would send them gracefully sweeping around Anduin's hand, barely even brushing against the appendage as the waters carried them past. Cupping his hands, Anduin lifted his hands from the water and brought them to his lips, the cool and refreshing waters brought relief to the tired king as he drank his fill. 

After he had drunk his fill of the cool waters, Anduin snacked on a few of the plump and fresh berries from his pack to refuel him, before setting off once again for the bottom of the valley, having already made it around halfway.

  
_Where every hearth brings peaceful ease._

  
Outside of Pandaria, Anduin had been barely able to have a moment to take a breath or take everything in since his father's death upon the Broken Shore in the battle against the Burning Legion. The urgency of the war campaign and the rush to have Sylvanas and her Horde answer for her crimes had taken all of his attention and time. He had barely had time to breathe, much less take a moment of peace and silence to do anything other than focus on his duties as king.

But here, in this sacred place... Anduin could feel the stress that had found a tight grip upon him over the last few months drifting away by the minute as he calmly breathed in the clean and pure air that surrounded him. The quiet valley was populated only by the gentle sounds of the soft breezes and the rustling of animals that scampered through the grasses all around him, calming the young king as he made his way further down into the valley.

  
_And beauty sings on every breeze._

  
A light breeze swept past the young king as he walked, carrying small leaves and flower petals with it as it swept through his ponytail, the blond strands waving in the wind before settling against his back once again.

With the gentle breeze came the bright song of the many colorful birds of the valley, the creatures happily chirping and twittering as they dipped and whirled through the air above, worrying about nothing as they sang their songs and gracefully looped around one another.

As a bird swooped downward to flutter around his head with a curious chirp, Anduin paused and rose a hand, extending a finger to perch upon, which the bird did. With its little feet curled around his upheld appendage, the brightly colored bird tweeting happily as it fluttered its red wings, the soft feathers tickling Anduin’s finger, prompting him to let out a short laugh as he smiled kindly at the small animal, which tilted its fluffy head at him in return.

The bird flapped its wings as it released its grip upon Anduin's finger, rising onto the air and circling his head for a short time before chirping a goodbye and flying away, joining a collection of its own species that were gathered in the top of a tree a few paces away as Anduin watched, a soft smile upon his face.

  
_Here the Sacred Pools spring pure._

  
As he turned to continue walking, Anduin could see his destination ahead. The Sacred Pools, their softly glowing waters were rippling softly as the breeze swept across them, disturbing the previously smooth surface of the water. 

Surrounding the pools were the most vibrant flowers Anduin had seen so far on his travels across the lands, the small plants seemingly glowing with life as they softly swayed in the wind.

  
_Here, seek any who desire cure._

  
Anduin was tired, his legs burning from the journey he had taken to get to the valley, but he ignored the aching pains and pressed on, determined to reach the softly glowing waters of the Sacred Pools, the place that could possibly offer a cure to the aching hole in his heart.

  
_Holy. Nature. Powers Divine._

  
As Anduin neared the Sacred Pools that were settled in the center of the valley, he could feel the very power of these waters, the power which moved through the air, sang beneath the ground, its very presence filling the young king's heart with peace and serenity as he neared the source.

  
_Turn death to life, death to life._

  
Varian Wrynn, his father and the previous king of the Alliance, had died upon the Broken Shore, slain by Gul'dan's hand at the gates of the Tomb of Sargeras, Anduin knew of this and accepted it as the unchangeable truth

But would Varian Wrynn stay in the land of the unliving forever... or was there truly a power strong enough to be able to put the broken and scattered pieces of the once-king of the Alliance back together? To bring him back to life?

To bring him back to Anduin?

Anduin wouldn't rest until he knew for sure.

And he was about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... revival without the body being present? Sure. Anything to help Anduin get rid of his sad and bring back dear old dad.
> 
> Also, I was going through and soloing all the Pandaria raids/dungeons on one of my max's to get some gold, and I accidentally let Varian die on mythic Siege of Orgrimmar... I'd never let him die before, and his last words as he collapsed onto the ground and died were “Anduin...”??!
> 
> My heart broke y'all.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did <3


	2. The Journey's End is Never Truly the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten on 07/02/20. Much love <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone that commented on chapter one <3

  
Anduin knelt in the dirt beside the pools, the waters casting a soft blue glow onto his form as he gently pulled his pack from his back, setting it down gently beside him.

As Anduin undid the various latches and buttons keeping the pack closed, he let out a deep breath, the shaky exhale revealing his nerves about what he was about to do.

He had dreamt of this moment since he had heard of his father's demise. He had dreamt of reaching the pools, of bringing his father back. From death, to life.

But now that he was here, knelt beside the Sacred Pools in this mystical valley, the young king began to have doubts. A flood of questions rampaged through his mind as his hands fumbled at the latches and buttons of his pack, too nervous to still the shakes that plagued his limbs.

What if it didn't work?

What if this trip was all for nothing?

What if something went wrong?

What if he had to return to Stormwind,_ alone_?

Anduin could do nothing to ease himself of his worries, but he focused on the task at hand, refusing to let his mind wander and find more "what-if" scenarios. Those would not help him now. He could only hope, and trust in the mysterious powers that Pandaria held.

Anduin wiped his sweaty and grimy hands off on his simple cloth pants before slowly, gently, reaching into his pack, and withdrawing the item he had carefully kept safe and untouched for the entire journey to this place.

Shalamayne.

Anduin held the sword aloft, eyes softening as he took in the weapon his father had held in his final moments. The hollow part of the sword was vacant, the orange-red hue that normally proudly gleamed within it now absent, having disappeared only moments after his father’s heart had ceased to beat.

Anduin had wrapped a soft cloth around the sharpened blade to keep it safe throughout the journey, - and to prevent himself from slicing open his hand or arm when reaching into the pack to grab items - but now, as he knelt beside the softly glowing waters of the Sacred Pools, Anduin slipped the cloth off of the blade, letting the covering flutter to the ground as he held the sword in his grasp. As he moved the sword, the bright rays of sunlight beaming down from above fell upon the reflective surface of Shalamayne, causing the sword to gleam in an almost ethereal way, shining brightly in the light of the early noon sun.

Anduin slowly, reverently, leaned forward and carefully placed the sword in the shallow waters, his hand only submerging to the top of his wrist before it met the bottom of the pool, his skin cooled by the chill waters.

With Shalamayne placed, submerged in the Sacred Pool, Anduin could only withdraw his hand from the waters and sit back, watching for any sign that it was working. 

Watch and hope.

Anduin risked closing his eyes for a moment, offering a quick prayer to the Light, - even though he knew the Light probably had no hand in the mystical magics that flourished throughout Pandaria - praying that the sword that had basically been apart of his father for so many years would work as a placeholder for his physical body.

“_Please_...”

When Anduin opened his eyes, they widened in shock, a quiet gasp escaping his lips as he stared at the waters before him.

Shalamayne was floating above the water, a soft mist surrounding the sword as it slowly grew brighter and brighter, the magic surrounding the pools growing to a point where Anduin was almost overwhelmed by the sheer power that was contained in this single place, the strength of the magic tangible as Anduin watched Shalamayne grow brighter and brighter as it rose higher and higher into the air above the pools.

The brightness of Shalamayne continually grew, until eventually, it reached a point where Anduin could not bear to look at it any longer, instead shielding his eyes with a gloved hand, looking down at the dirt until eventually, the glow was so bright that he could not even see the very ground he was kneeling upon, his body being enveloped by a soft white glow that banished all shadows and filled every crevice with its light. His entire world became white, and he could see nothing else. 

"Anduin..."

The king's head snapped up in shock, the young man falling forward slightly as a rough and familiar voice intruded on the silent serenity of the Sacred Pools.

That voice...

Was the voice of Varian Wrynn.

Anduin’s _father_.

As Anduin turned around in search of the voice, of his father, he took in that he was no longer at the Sacred Pools. The young king was instead in a land of white, the floor, covered with a slight fog of white, stretching on for what seemed like forever in all directions.

Was this..?

"My son."

Anduin whirled, suddenly coming face-to-face with a breastplate, the person wearing it having been standing right behind him.

_It couldn't be_...

Anduin, limbs shaking, took a small step backward, head tilting up slightly to make out the face of the person who was with him.

"F-" Anduin's eyes were suddenly watery, his vision blurring as tears slowly made their way down his dusty cheeks, a soft gasp escaping him as he choked back a sob. "Father? Are you..?"

Varian smiled softly as he looked down at his son, who could only stare back at him in shock, not quite ready to believe that his desperate plan had worked.

"Anduin. Oh... how I have missed you." Varian extended a hand to his son, who hesitantly stared at it. "Let us return."

"Return?" Anduin questioned as he stared at the outstretched hand, hesitantly reaching out but not taking it, not wanting to risk his father not being real, not being physically with him.

"To the land of the living." 

"You mean...?" Anduin couldn't finish his question, refusing to let the hope that the Sacred Pools had worked their magic as foretold build up in him in the case that it was crushed.

Varian said nothing in return, only nodding.

Anduin slowly reached out for the offered hand, before quickly grabbing onto it and clutching it as tightly as he could, almost as if to prevent Varian from being torn away from him a second time.

Anduin watched in wonder as the world around them grew brighter, the overwhelming white consuming his vision until it was all that he could see.

Anduin couldn't say when it had happened, but at some point, his eyes had closed, and he had fallen into a lying position, stretched out amongst the fragrant flowers and soft grasses of the valley, which he could tell he was in from the enchanting scent that floated across the breeze, originating from the countless flowers that blossomed across the valley.

_His father._

The sweet smell of the valley flowers forgotten, Anduin's eyes burst open, the king scrambling up to a standing position as he widely looked around him.

_What if it was all a dream?_

_What if it hadn't worked?_

_What if..._

Anduin froze as he found himself looking upon the Sacred Pools once more.

There, its shape wavering slightly under the rippling water, was Shalamayne, resting upon the bottom of the pool, the glow that had previously enveloped the weapon now gone, the sword’s shape wavering as the water above it rippled.

And beside Shalamayne?

Lying partly-submerged in the bright waters of the pool, unrestrained hair floating in the water to frame his face, was Varian Wrynn.

"Father!" Anduin abandoned all precautions, running towards the motionless form of his father, falling to his knees beside him as he reached out to touch his face, confirming he was real. That he was _there_.

As the cool water soaked his boots and pants, Anduin shook his father, trying to get a response out of him, pulling his head to rest in his lap as he knelt in the middle of the pool.

Varian weakly stirred, before sluggishly blinking, his eyes rolling in their sockets before locking onto Anduin, who breathed a soft sigh of relief as he leant over his father. "Father... you're back." Anduin helped his father into a sitting position, before sniffling slightly. With little warning, Anduin jolted forward and buried his face into his father's shoulders, gloves fingertips digging into Varian's back as he held the now-alive man close. “I-” Anduin let out a sob as tears dripped down his face. “I’ve missed you so _damn_ much.”

Varian just wrapped his strong arms around his emotional son, silently resting his head against Anduin's as he held him, Anduin clutching at Varian as if he feared that letting go would mean that Varian would be gone again.

The world was silent for a few moments, the pair just taking in the presence of each other, before Varian coughed, getting Anduin's attention.

"Sitting in this chill water probably isn't doing my newly formed body any good." Varian pulled away from his son, resting his hands on the young man's shoulders as he proudly gazed upon his only child. "How about we get out of here, and you can explain just how this happened, how I’m back?"

Anduin sat back, hastily wiping a hand across his reddened eyes and wet cheeks as he smiled up at the father he had thought was gone forever.

"Of course, father." Anduin grinned. “I’ve got a lot to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> -Ren


	3. Chapter 3 [Unfinished WIP] The King's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started working on a chapter 3 with Varian returning to Stormwind, but I'm pretty sure I'm never going to finish it. But here it is so you guys can see what it was going to be if you wanted.
> 
> Edit: As of 07/03/20, this chapter is being finished ^-^

  
**A+V leaving Pandaria (using cloaks to stay hidden, Varian enquiring on what has happened since his.. death. They choose to remain subtle and hide their identities as to avoid any rumors of Varian's return spreading before the risen King could tell his story himself.)**

** \- Varian saw Tiffin when he was "dead", and she is _so_ proud of her son.**

**Soldiers objecting to Anduin's "suspicious companion" entering the city.**

** _If only they knew_ **

-

Genn rushed up to Anduin, relief clear in his eyes, but anger clear in his voice as he grasped the young kings shoulder, loud voice commanding the attention of everyone in the room as he chastised Anduin for his actions.

"Anduin Wrynn! Where were you?! You are a king now, you cannot pull stunts like this! The entire kingdom was in uproar, we thought you had been taken hostage or worse, killed!"

Anduin smiled apologetically, before moving aside, allowing Genn to get a better look at the cloaked figure behind him.

"And just who is that?!" Genn snarled, his anger at the young prince clear as he gave a wary and untrusting glare in the cloaked figures direction.

"Hello," Anduin's father reached up, grasping the edges of his cloaks hood and pulling it down to reveal his face as he spoke to Genn. "old friend."

The throne room went silent. Nobles, guards, servants and people of varying importance were all frozen, widened eyes trained on the figure of their dead (alive?) king.

"V-Varian?" Genn stood before Anduin and his father, disbelief and shock clear in his voice as he stared at his friend, a friend that he had seen die only a matter of months ago. "You're-? How?" Genn stammered out his question, reaching out to rest a hand upon his arm, almost as if confirming that Varian wasn't a figment of his imagination. When the Worgen's clawed hand made contact with the very-physical arm of Varian, the Alliance King smiled and swept his old friend into a hug, the two embracing for a swift moment before pulling back, Genn resting his hands upon Varian's shoulders.

** \- Ight that's all I wrote but I thought I might as well share.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
